Well, Isn't This Just A Little Screwed Up
by isxbelv
Summary: 25 things about Sinjin Van Cleef you may or may not care about. Oh wait… nobody cares about Sinjin. sinjin-centric, contains bade, oneshot


**Disclaimer**: Why, no. I do not own _Victorious_, or anything else besides this plot, thanks for asking.

**Summary**: 25 things about Sinjin Van Cleef you may or may not care about. Oh wait… nobody cares about Sinjin. /sinjin-cetric, contains bade\\

**N/A:** This is my first fic in a while, and my first _Victorious_ fic. So, I wanted to do something that was different, and I haven't seen a lot of Sinjin fics in general, so yeah. Enjoy, loves!

+*..+*..+*..

_Well, Isn't This A Little Screwed Up_

+*..+*..+*..

**ONE**

The first time Sinjin Michael Van Cleef decides he does not like Beckett James Oliver is on the first day of kindergarten. He walked into the multicolored room with his mother, a worn out, pale green backpack with his grandfather's initials on it, and a flat peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

Beck strolled into the room with his weird, jet-black hair, blue flannel shirt and Spiderman themed backpack, straight from the store. Right behind him, were two proud, smiling faces belonging to a beautiful dark haired couple.

Beck Oliver had one thing Sinjin didn't- proud parents.

**TWO**

Sinjin Van Cleef never cries.

**THREE**

The first girl Sinjin ever likes was a girl named Alyssa Vaughn. She's skinny and kind of tan with caramel colored hair and bright eyes.

Almost everybody knows her name; roughly everybody knows she's beautiful for her age. Yet, she talks to Sinjin everyday. Everyday, when he comes home from the evil first grade classroom with Mrs. Peyton and Beck Oliver and every other kid in his class, Alyssa's there. She persuades him to get up and dance with her as she sings a lovely tune.

Except Alyssa Vaughn is an eight-year-old TV star on one of the sing-and-dance shows on Nick Junior, the only channel that his mom has yet to block.

**FOUR**

He doesn't like dolls. In fact, if you really know him, you'll find he's afraid of them. Barbie dolls and their plastic faces and painted on happy smiles make him bolt from where he is to escape their gaze. American Girl dolls, or any dolls where the eyes close when they're lying down, make him piss his pants- and when the eyes are broken, worse things happen down there.

**FIVE**

One of the nth times Sinjin realizes he does not like Beck Oliver is in the tenth grade. It's an ordinary day, he's keeping an eye out for Jade while pretending to be engrossed in a cool conversation with his half-friend, Kevin. (They're talking about chicken sandwiches.)

Then he overhears Jade's half-friend, cocoa skinned, Latina, totally hot girl named Tori Vega. Evidently, Beck got the part in some Melina Murray movie called _Miss Fire _or something like that.

Beck Oliver has two things Sinjin didn't- proud parents and good, raw talent.

**SIX**

The first time Sinjin lays his eyes on the new girl, Jadelyn August West, was in the fifth grade, her third day in California. She pushed him into a pair of lockers because Beck helped her pick up the books she dropped before telling her that she's really pretty and that he likes her hair; then he smiled his _cute_ and _charming_ smile. She ran away.

Sinjin decides he likes her because she didn't fall for the hottest guy in school, love at first sight. Then after a quick study, he realizes she's independent and does whatever the hell she wants, but with rules and a limit. He likes that.

Unfortunately, he will later find, Beck did too.

**SEVEN**

_Homecoming King: _Sinjin Van Cleef

_Homecoming Queen_: Jadelyn West

_Thank you for voting! Homecoming will be on Friday, October 22._

**EIGHT**

His family is sort of, kind of messed up. Per say, it could be worse, or a lot worse, for Sinjin didn't get abused or anything, but love was an element that lacked in the Van Cleef household. His dad has a really bad food addiction (it's just like alcohol or drugs. he can't get enough food), and his mother stopped giving a damn about anything _years_ before Sinjin was even born.

**NINE**

There's only one type of doll he likes- Goo Goo Dolls, the band. Despite them being more a band than doll, and regardless of the fact that he only knows one song by them, "Iris", they don't scare him. They're pretty okay in his book.

**TEN**

The umpteenth time Sinjin attempts to make conversation with Jade, she merely says, "Nobody likes you. In the hospital, on the day you were born, I'm pretty sure everyone who came for 'support' were dressed in black because they were hoping you died."

They did. He saw pictures.

**ELEVEN**

Sinjin bribed his way into Hollywood Arts… Right? Wrong. Sinjin Van Freaking Cleef can sing, and can play guitar. He just prefers backstage… or the dark corner… or on the ledge connected to the wall... and other places of that sorts. It's not as though he had the money either.

**TWELVE**

"Oh mah _GAWD_, Beck, you were, like, so hot in the play yesterday. You were, like, perfectly in character!" or "Beck, my man, nice job yesterday, dude!" That was what reached Sinjin's ears as he walked briskly in the hallway. Obviously, Beck had popularity in his reign- another thing not in Sinjin's possession.

**THIRTEEN**

Never give him a reason to worry about his phobia of puppets.

**FOURTEEN**

He pushes himself; this resulted in him singing "Iris" by the Goo Goo Dolls in the Karaoke Dokie during the winter of junior year. When he gets on stage, he looks for the Goth princess through the lights to dedicate the love song to her.

He finds sees her, while half the crowd is grumbling about how he ruined such an amazing song. She's in the back right corner eating buffalo nuggets while throwing spitballs at the two girls in front of her, a blond and the owner's daughter. Andre, Cat, and _Beck Freaking Oliver_ are all laughing along.

Beck Oliver had four things Sinjin didn't- proud parents, talent, popularity, and the friends. (He also had a ventriloquist friend, who only added to the dislike, but Sinjin was glad Robbie Shapiro was not his friend for the sole reason of the puppet.)

**FIFTEEN**

He loses homecoming king to Beck, but Jade loses to Tori Vega, so it's sort of okay in Sinjin's eyes. He asks Jade to dance with him and she replies curtly, "Honey, I'd rather dance with Rex." She then proceeds to do just that.

**SIXTEEN**

Kevin's brother is evidently some pretty BA guy; he's in a gang that takes place in the outskirts of the outskirts of south Los Angeles. That's the short tale of how Sinjin received his first, and only, handgun.

**SEVENTEEN**

He often wonders why he likes (or, loves?) Jade so much. Then he remembers those long hours of studying (stalking, whichever word rocks your boat) her. He knows, yeah, she's rude and crude and scares the crap out of anybody that looks at her oddly, but honestly, she has a pure heart.

He watches as she gradually made a liking toward _He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named_. He watches as she slowly gets used to Cat Valentine and be-best-friends her. He saw her unhurriedly begin trusting Tori Vega. He just hopes the same fate could happen to him.

It doesn't, just in case you were wondering.

**EIGHTEEN**

The almost twenty millionth time he decides he doesn't appreciate Beckett is another tenth grade adventure. He just decided to sit with newly-single Jade, got growled at by newly-single Jade, and ran away from newly-single Jade, all with his forever-single, half-friend Kevin.

Subsequently, a yellow Lamborghini swerved its way into the parking lot. In it was Beck Oliver (Why the _chiz_ is this guy _everywhere_, thought Sinjin enviously) with none other than Sinjin's childhood crush, Alyssa Vaughn.

**NINETEEN**

_Prom King: _Sinjin Van Cleef

_Prom Queen_: Jadelyn West

_Thanks for voting! Junior-Senior prom will be on Friday, May 20!_

**TWENTY**

In the seventh grade, Sinjin decided he wanted to be just like Beck Oliver. Height was not a problem, he easily towered over Beck, and girls like tall guys, right? Anyway, he told him mom to buy him some flannel shirts and cool jeans. She came back from the attic with some weird striped shirts and a pair of pants with a weird spider-web effect. "Good enough for you?" she asked before blowing a bubblegum bubble in his face, annoyance lacing every word.

So he decides to dream about being a ninja instead, because, Sinjin _kind of_ sounds like a ninja name, am I right?

**TWENTY-ONE**

He loses prom king to Be- _You-Know-Who_, but Jade loses to Tori Vega again, so it's sort of okay in Sinjin's eyes. He's about to try again with Jade, but stops a little when he hears the familiar introduction of "Iris" fill the badly decorated gym, as well as the courage and determination meter inside of him.

He strolls as coolly as he possibly can to the pale damsel without a dance partner. He then stopped short. She was dancing with Beck during the prom king and queen dance. He wasn't the only person to notice Beck's little mistake either.

Evidently, "Iris" is BeckandJade's song (notice how it doesn't say SINJINandJade like he wants it to), and Beck, being the perfect boyfriend he is, wanted to dance with Jade.

**TWENTY-TWO**

The last time Sinjin Van Cleef realizes he doesn't like Beckett James Oliver is on the last day of senior year at Hollywood Arts. It had nothing to do with what his senses show him. No seeing of Beck's proud parents, or hearing of Tori's excitement for her friend, just thoughts.

Beck Oliver had seven, maybe, even eight or nine, or twenty three hundred…

**TWENTY-THREE**

The first person Sinjin Michael Van Cleef ever shot was Beckett James Oliver in his beloved RV. No, he didn't die. He only got a bullet in the shoulder.

Beck Oliver had a lot of things Sinjin didn't, but they're close enough to pretty much even now.

**TWENTY-FOUR**

Fact number two is a lie, as well as number twenty-two. Sinjin cried as he ran the marathon home, gun abandoned on the street, and he will forever be jealous of the dark-haired boy. Therefore, twenty-three is also a lie. Sinjin would never be just right under Beck on that scale of "Cool to Drool".

**TWENTY-FIVE**

Sinjin Michael Van Cleef is the awkward kid that collects teeth that once belonged to somebody who was related to some deceased president, goes to Hollywood Arts, is in love with Jadelyn August West, and should never ever be found on stage- only behind it.

That was all you were ever suppose to know.

+*..+*..

**N/A**: so that turned out crappier than I had hoped. Oh well… Anyway, please review! It won't just make my day, it'll make Sinjin's ninja dream come true! Yay!


End file.
